24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chris Gann
Is this guy Chris Gann？ Just spotted him in the 14th episode of Season 8 when the Hassans were attacked.I know IMDB is not a trustworthy source,but imdb credited Chris as Mathis. William.Y.Fremont 12:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is Chris Gann. http://www.stuntplayers.com/SPD_Members/details.php?id=160474 Tom 21:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm not sure if that is him, but it's an excellent lead. Is there another shot of this character? or the other guy he was with? 03:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just confirmed it. That's definitely him, I bugged him on Facebook and he was kind enough to verify this question, a question about his appearance as a Gredenko goon, and also to let me know about another role of his I had missed (a National Guardsman, now 1 of 4 season-6 roles). This brings his count to 5 roles at this time. Thanks for the info William.Y.Fremont! I've updated the appropriate content, jump in if I've missed anything. 06:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Blue Rook, do you recall if he confirmed anything about the identity of his character? Watching the episodes, there is no way to identify who is meant to be Donner and who is Mathis - yet we seem to have distinguished them based on the imdb listing--Acer4666 (talk) 21:01, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nope, nothing was mentioned about the specific name of the character/sources for it. I suppose this means it is best to put Mathis & Donner in the same type of layout as Pach & Young, right? 01:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: I guess so...Gann's character would also get an unnamed entry for his lines--Acer4666 (talk) 11:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: Blecchh, since when? Don't we just put the fact that one of them spoke, without stating who it was, in each of the named articles? 04:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well there were about 15 or so commandoes there, and after Gann spoke they all put on masks, so we don't know if he definitely is one of mathis or donner. Like Mikali might be this guy, but it's not certain--Acer4666 (talk) 07:19, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I don't know the extent of this stunt actor's work on the show beyond Season 6 or whether or not we contacted him for assistance on identifying his roles but anyone tempted to believe that this might also be a Day 8 role for Gann? --Gunman6 (talk) 17:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Season 7 William uploaded a pic of him from Season 7. 19:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Day 3 role :At first it appeared to be Norman Howell but now it could easily be anybody. It sounds more like Chris Gann though but the lighting is problematic and if it was him, I'm surprised he didn't include it in his demo reel. I'll leave this here regardless and see if anyone can make out who it might be. --Gunman6 (talk) 17:46, October 12, 2014 (UTC)